Thard Harr
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Dwarfhome | realm4e = | serves4e = Moradin | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Hunting | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = Two crossed scaly clawed gauntlets of silvery-blue metal | homeplane3e = Dwarfhome | realm3e = The Forbidden Plateau | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Wild dwarves, jungle survival, hunting | domains3e = Animal, Chaos, Dwarf, Good, Plant, Wrath | worshipers3e = Druids, jungle inhabitants, rangers, wild dwarves | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Clawed gauntlet (spiked gauntlet) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Two silver-blue, crossed, metal gauntlets ending in claws and covered in scales | homeplane2e = The Beastlands | realm2e = The Forbidden Plateau, Krigala None | serves2e = Moradin | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Wild dwarves Jungle survival Hunting | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = Any | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Thard Harr ( ), the dwarven god of jungle survival and hunting, was the patron of the wild dwarves; he watched over them and worked to ensure their continued survival. His followers revered the jungles they lived in and did their best to live in harmony with and to protect the jungles (and themselves) from outsiders who would do either of them harm. His followers tended to be suspicious and isolationist, and they rarely willingly interacted with outsiders. Only those who had proven themselves over a long period time could gain their trust. Thard Harr was also an exarch of Moradin. Followers Thard's clerics and druids were known as vuddor ("those of the jungle") and due to the wild dwarves' general ignorance of deities other than Thard, had a position of great prominence in their society. They led hunts, acted as generals and representatives of their race. Realm Thard Harr's home in the Outer Planes was called the Forbidden Plateau. Its location was variably said to be in Krigala, the first layer of the Beastlands; on the outer edges of Dwarfhome; or within the Labyrinth of Life, the realm of Ubtao in the House of Nature. Regardless of its location in the multiverse, it was a land much like Chult and swarming with dinosaurs. He also loved to wander all three layers of the Beastlands, interacting with the many animals there as one of them. Appendix References Connections category:Morndinsamman category:Nature deities category:Dwarf domain deities category:Animal domain deities category:Chaos domain deities category:Good domain deities category:Plant domain deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Exarchs Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Dwarfhome Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes